


Fuck Like a Rockstar (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Mating Press, Mouth Creampie, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: The VIP pass for the mad genius rockstar Ibuki Mioda's heavy metal concert includes the chance to become a "Super Duper VIP", and you were chosen! And you're sure to find out that not only she's the Ultimate Musician, she’s also the Ultimate Sex Machine!Commissioned by Kinky-no-Kyoukai!
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Fuck Like a Rockstar (Commission)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



It's one thing to be a VIP. But to be the VIP's VIP? Now that's where it's at.

You were going to meet Ibuki Mioda either way. You paid for the deluxe ticket, you were a VIP, and you were going to have a chat with the Ultimate Rockstar regardless (Ultimate Musician for some, but that WAS a heavy metal presentation you just watched. So much more personality since her Black Cherry days, and even that was something else to witness).

But you knew walking in that the "regular VIP pass" for a meeting with Ibuki wasn't anything like joining a select club. The passes were limited, sure, but there were still around 200 people in the secondary auditorium before the show as they picked the select few that paid the extra couple hundred bucks to enter the draw to become... 'Super Duper VIP'.

Despite the stupid name, the rewards were pretty sweet: getting to enjoy some time, between 20 minutes and one hour, with Mioda 'up close' -- whatever that meant -- as well as some exclusive paraphernalia for your personal collection. It was more than worth it dishing out the extra de-l'argent to push your luck.

But you got picked.

The thought wouldn't leave your head, before, during and after the show: how could you be so lucky? It wasn't like you knew what was about to go down, especially seeing as you had already gotten your autograph from Ibuki before the show, but having another "up close" talk with her wasn't clear enough. Still, you'd consider yourself lucky to grab yourself a selfie with the punk rock idol.

The arena's backstage was a full 180 from what it was when the thousands were rocking out to Mioda's maddening solos and growly lyrics. The silence of the well-lit corridors was broken only by the circulation system and the excessive volume of the earplugs on the girl sat at the end of the row of chairs. There are four other people in that room with you, and you have no idea how many have already walked into the private room where they'd meet with Ibuki; all you can remember is that around 10 people were picked.

"See, this is the ONLY problem with the Super Duper VIP," the dude sitting right next to you speaks up, noticing the concern on your face. Unlike you, for some reason, this dude wasn't dressed like a rocker: wearing just a black T-shirt and baggy pants at least three times his size, all the attitude was in his spiked hair. "This waiting, good Lord! I swear it's gonna kill me someday."

"I know, right?" You reply with a smirk. "I mean, the concept is kinda maddening. Up close with Ibuki for up to one hour? If they picked 10 people, we could be here all day."

Instead of replying right away, that dude casts you a funny glance, squinting and cracking a smirk. "Why do I get the feeling this is your first time in the Super Duper VIP lounge?"

"... is it too obvious?"

"Fuck yeah, it is," he smirks. "Otherwise you wouldn't have come dressed up for a second rock show after you hit the showers."

It's only then that you stop to look at the other four people in the room with you -- three males and one girl. All of them were oddly lightly dressed for a meeting with a rockstar. The girl in particular wore a rather short skirt; something a woman wouldn't be caught dead wearing during a heavy metal show. "Alright," you ponder out loud; "I'm pretty sure I'm missing something."

"Don't worry, dude. Always a first time," the guy chatting with you replies. "But once you get the first taste of it--"

"Number 2843," a stagehand calls out loud from the end of the corridor. Your attention is piqued, as you realize...

"That's my number," you cock your eyebrows, getting up from your seat. Before you walk down that corridor, however, the dude talking to you taps your hip.

"Try to save some of Ibuki for the rest of us," he smirks.

"... sure," you tilt your head to the side before turning away from him and walking down the corridor, following the stagehand that called your name. They, too, have a particular smirk etched on their face, almost as if they know something wicked is about to go down. Something that extrapolates a meeting with a music idol.

They lead you down a couple of hallways, all weirdly dimly lit, leading to the room where Ibuki Mioda is probably in. There's something odd in the air. Something... Almost sexy. Enticing. It feels like you're going not on a fan and idol meeting, but... a date.

"Next lucky fella's here," one stagehand tells the other, this second one behind a curtain that leads to what looks like a fireproof door. This second stagehand just nods and gives the thick metallic door a powerful knock that echoes throughout the wide, pale corridor.

After a couple of seconds that feel like small eternities, the anticipation of meeting Ibuki again that evening mounting, except this time in a much more comfortable, intimate environment, the metallic door opens. Not for you to walk in, but for someone else to walk out: a brunette girl in a blue dress, but completely red in the face, panting and growling. Almost as if she had just left a workout session.

You catch yourself surprised by her sight, but even more surprising is her reaction when she notices you. "Heh, I guess being lucky number one pays off. Degenerate fucking males," she mutters under her breath before the same stagehand that walked you up to that door offers to escort that girl away.

"Excuse me, what?!" You react viscerally, turning her head to follow her, but the second stagehand quickly taps your arm.

"Your turn, dude," they mention calmly as they keep the door open for you. "Don't wanna keep the star waiting."

"... yeah. Really don't," you mutter, still watching the rude brunette walk away before ultimately stepping into the room. And much to your surprise, the metallic door led to... Another door?

"Just open it. It's unlocked," the stagehand mentions dismissively, crossing their legs and watching as you turn the knob and the door slowly creaks open. As soon as that happens, the metallic door closes behind you.

Out of all the things you could've expected... Not that. Ibuki's private suite looked more like an alcove, complete with a bed on the corner opposite to the door. There's also a comfy-looking two-seat couch pressed to the far wall, as well as a table with snacks, drinks and a turned off TV. Giving the Ultimate Musician the benefit of the doubt, it would be understandable that Ibuki's bed could be there, since she could probably just crash there after the meet-and-greet marathon...

Except the bed is tossed up, wet stains painting the dangling sheets. There's also a particular smell permeating the room, something you can't really put your finger on, but definitely makes your heart race a bit.

Out of curiosity, you approach the bed, intrigued by the wet mark on the sheets. The closer you get to it, the clearer the smell gets. The stain is not only recent, but you don't even need to touch it to realize it's warm. And it smells good. Arousing. "Girl... cum?!" You ask yourself in a whisper.

"DING DING DING! Correctamundo!" A loud, cheerful voice rings in your ear. You know exactly who it is; you just couldn't possibly expect to meet her that way.

Standing before you was the rockstar herself, Ibuki Mioda. "WHOA!" You jump away from Ibuki with the scare, but you then take a second to admire the sight: instead of the heavy metal-styled sailor fuku she donned during the show, she wore but her pink and blue stylishly dilapidated leggings, her asymmetric armbands, her hair band with the characteristic two horns, and... Nothing else. Your eyes scan her whole body, confused and aroused in equal measures, taking the time to admire the budding abs, the firm C-cups, the piercings adorning her belly button and her pink perky nipples, the landing strip leading to her puffy kitty... "Holy shit," you mutter under your breath, stunned, prompting Mioda to giggle and skip in your direction, glaring into your soul with her wide open, starving pink eyes.

"Less think-it, more DO IT," Ibuki purrs before reaching for the back of your head, grabbing a handful of your hair and pulling you towards herself, aggressively pressing her lips into yours. You have little time to react, your protest failing to escape your mouth. She does allow your mouth to open, but only to shove her tongue inside it, forcing your tongue to dance with hers.

Everything happens too fast for comprehension, but as you allow yourself that moment, you start taking in the scenery you find yourself in. Ibuki, fresh out the shower, is completely nude in front of you, making out with you while her other hand slides down your body. Definitely not what you expected for your night... But certainly not something you'd say no to.

You engage in the kiss with Ibuki, just as the rockstar palms your sex over your clothes. You gasp, opening your eyes wide for a moment, but she purrs and hums happily into your mouth, massaging your hardening manhood, and it's just impossible to resist.

Suddenly, Ibuki throws her head back, her lips separating from yours with a wet pop, before she giggles. "Why are you so jittery? Don't tell me you've never seen Ibuki before!"

You take a couple of seconds to recover from that stunning moment, blinking a couple of times before locking eyes with her, that almost childish grin etched on her face while she keeps rubbing your cock over your pants. "I h-have, just... Not like this!" You explain.

"Oh, dear, you've never been a Super Duper VIP before, have you?" Mioda mewls, and you just shake your head negatively. "Ibuki explains! When you're a Super Duper VIP, you don't just get to talk with Ibuki..." Her expression darkens as she squeezes your sex, the clear shape of your shaft now palpable even with all those layers of clothing over it -- "You get to fuck with Ibuki."

At the same time everything clicked perfectly... Things just seemed more confused. That's why people were dressed lightly, why that other dude asked for enough leftovers: turns out Ibuki wasn't just the Ultimate Rockstar, she could very well be the Ultimate Pornstar.

"You're... Gonna fuck every single--" You attempt to formulate the question, but she cheerfully cuts you off.

"Correct AGAIN!" She celebrates. "Damn, you're good! And you're just the second one tonight -- oh my, my, it's gonna be a big night for little me!"

"That... Kind of explains it," you utter, staring at the wet mark on the sheets.

"Oh, that? That wasn't Ibuki," the rockstar pouted. "I guess we won't be able to use the bed before they help me change those sheets. And thaaaaat's why... We're gonna fuck over THERE!"

Without warning, her hand abandons your shaft and she grabs one of your arms, yanking you from your place and throwing you in the direction of the couch. You almost lose your balance for a moment, making sure to dampen your landing on the extremely soft cushions before turning around to see Ibuki pretty much cannonballing on top of the couch. Like a hyperactive kitten on catnip, she flips over herself to face you, giggly and electric, resting her head on the armrest of the couch. "And here it is!" She calls out, spreading her legs. One of her hands makes its way to her folds, spreading them apart to show her already soaked pussy and revealing the final piercing you hadn't noticed before: a ring adorning her erect clitoris. "Ibuki's tighty, mighty kitty! Don't make me get up and grab you, now!"

Was it a dream? A hallucination? It surely felt real: you still tasted the sweetness of Ibuki's lip balm on your tongue as she tapped her pussy, wetting her digits with her own juices, purring at you and daring you to come take care of it. Maybe it was a perk of being a world-renowned rockstar, but Ibuki was a beast of a class all her own: an aggressively sexual one, ready to plow through an array of chosen lucky people. It might not be the night you envisioned for yourself, but whatever your plans were, hers were definitely better.

As your hand is about to reach for the fat mounds of Ibuki's cunt, she reaches for your hair, grabbing and handful and lifting your head, forcing you to look into her eyes. There's a wicked hunger burning within her, and it reflects in the way she stares into you. "Here's the thing," she purrs; "Ibuki saw you in the front row, Belting many of the songs like there's no tomorrow. In case you wanna make Ibuki reeeeeally happy tonight... You'd better sing into that pussy just like you did that time, and NOTHING short of that!"

And that's when, contradicting her own 'threat', Ibuki pulls your head towards her crotch. Despite the fact she's fresh out of the shower, her pussy is clearly soaked with her own lubes, as she's probably aroused beyond comprehension. Your cock starts to press against your pants, begging to be set free, with how hard it's become, as the scent of Mioda's pheromones inebriates your senses.

You act on autopilot as you bring your tongue to the rockstar's folds. One single lick coats your tongue with her lubes, and the taste of her lust dominates your palate. "Yeeeeeah," the punk drawls; "don't be shy..."

You have no intention to do so, not when she's so hellbent on having you fuck her. Instead of placing timid licks, you dive in, ready to go to town, sucking her mounds into your mouth and flicking her flaps with your tongue, lapping up her thick juices as she starts to moan, coos like high-pitched mewls as she throws her head back while still gripping a handful of your hair.

"Because I'm only gonna let you out of this room after you make Ibuki cum real good..." She continues to tease you, taking her time to hum and trill as your taste buds brushed the insides of her cunt, excavating it for more lube. After pooling enough of her nectar in your mouth, you proceed to place longer licks across the shape of her cunt, going all the way from the top of her perineum all the way to the clit hood, slathering her sex with her own lubes, before your attention is brought to her clit piercing. The way the studded metallic bar that adorns her button and keeps it from ever fully diving back into the hood is warm and soaked with juice is a marvel on its own, but the way she yelps and sings in delight, pretty much coming up with a melody of raunchiness on the fly, as you lash it with the tip of your tongue was what kept you coming back for more. "Yesyesyes, just like that, Ibuki loooooves it," she drones on, the grip she has on your hair turning more into soft petting.

The more you flog Mioda's clitoris with your tongue, the redder and wetter her mounds grow. It's almost like she's used to having sex at length to the point she gets so easily excited. And that, in turn, makes her dish out even more juices. You feel your face being soaked with her lubes, finally swallowing what you still have between your cheeks -- what hasn't oozed from the sides of your lips anyway -- before making another trip to her caverns, lapping up even more of her passion, sucking the coating of passion from the labia, subconsciously admiring the puffiness of her mounds before going right back to her clit again, brushing your nose against the soft patch of pubic hair that decorates her groin while you nibble and fly her button with your tongue once more.

"Mmmmm, yesssss... You really know how to sing into a coochie," Ibuki celebrates, not in a whirr but with her usual booming voice, albeit breathy. "You know what would be even better, though? If I could see your cock...!"

You instinctively look down at your pants and, sure enough, the erect mass inside is forcing itself against the fabric in a desperate attempt to make itself seen.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Ibuki insists, ruffling your hair; "give your cock to Ibuki! Don't make Ibuki wait!"

Your hands immediately make their way to your pants, unbuckling the belt and then unzipping the fly, all while you still eat Mioda's pussy, sucking her richness into your mouth and swallowing it all like the tastiest treat you could have all night. Her moans are a crescendo of expectation as she watches you do away with your lower clothes, pulling your pants down to reveal your underwear, the early pre already soaking the fabric.

Ibuki takes a long, playful sniff and cackles mischievously. "I can smell cock! Big, hard, cock! Don't give Ibuki the cock block!" She sing-songs, prompting you to chuckle. Sure, she's quite the chatterbox, but there's something about how she's so eager to please and get pleased that makes it all worth it.

Your mouth abandons Ibuki's slit before one final long lick across her sex, a trail of lube forming between your lips and hers before you spit on her cunt to keep it nice and wet; finally, you get up to your feet to finish undressing. First go the boots, kicked away to the side; then you step out of your pants, and finally, down goes the underwear.

Your meat bounces into view after getting caught on the hem of your boxers, and a thick trail of precum follows the fabric before your cock points right up, pulsating with excitement. You can see the rockstar's eyes light up in delight before she adjusts herself on the couch and reaches for your balls, without even giving you a chance to go down on her again. "My turn to sing," she purrs; "and you're rocking a nice mike! Bring it over!"

You don't have the chance to 'bring it over', not when she's the one pulling you towards her by the sack. You yelp as she pulls on your skin, using your whole scrotum as her handle so it doesn't hurt, before opening her mouth wide, putting her tongue out and sinking the entire shaft in her mouth almost at once. "Oh FUCK!" You yelp as the warmth of her mouth envelops your manhood as she keeps massaging your balls, now much more delicately (which is impressive) while bobbing her head back and forth in what's probably the sloppiest blowjob you've ever received: Ibuki isn't just coating your dick with her saliva, she's drooling and slobbering all over it, some hefty gobs of spit it dribbling down from the shaft as she hums and purrs into your meat microphone.

And just as suddenly as she starts, she stops, reeling her head back and admitting her mouth's work before bringing her hand under your shaft, allowing some of her slobber to drip on her palm, and then bringing her hand to your shaft to give it a quick stroke. "I really really REALLY needed a big fat cock tonight. Consider yourself lucky -- you're Ibuki's first this evening," she says, before spitting on your dick again, coating it with even more slobber, and stroking it even harder. You can feel her hand working your stiff meat aggressively, stroking you with clear intent to milk everything she can from you. You can't help but throw your head back, groaning and moaning in delight as she masturbates you vigorously, wet sloppy noises coming from her hands.

And then, as you're growing used to, it stops, as suddenly as it starts. Ibuki brings her spit-coated palm to her face, licking it nonchalantly before laying on the couch and once again spreading her legs. With her wet hand, she spreads all that saliva and pre on her pussy, giving her plump mounds a couple of wet soft slaps, signaling your target. With the other, she waves you to come closer. "Don't make me waaaaait," she sings.

The couch suddenly seems a bit small for the two of you, but you have a nice way of making it work. You push Ibuki's outside leg off the couch and press her inside knee into the couch's back cushion, further spreading her legs, exposing her puffy cunt. From there, it's easy to get on your knees on top of the couch and dock yourself between her legs. Her sex almost has a magnetic pull on your dick, as it takes no effort at all for you to bring your manhood up to her kitty; but nobody said you couldn't tease her before you pushed it in.

"Tell me how much you want it, then," you taunt her, brushing the bulge atop your shaft over her folds while she still has her digits coating her labia with spit and spreading her fat pussy lips apart.

"You don't wanna start an emergency here, boy," Ibuki growls. "Quick! Put it in! Make me your--" Before Mioda can complete her sentence, you, already keen to her love-making rhythm, shove your cock in, almost burying it all the way inside her cunt, making her throw her head back and mewl in delight as she claws at the couch's cushions -- "BIIIIITCH!"

You quickly realize why Ibuki soaked your dick with an exaggerated amount of saliva: it slid right in, sure, but her pussy was hot, tight, squeezing your cock with a death grip the likes of which you've never experienced before. Turns out her toned body wasn't just her abs, but her coochie as well!

You quickly start to move your hips to and fro with a solid rhythm, pushing deeper and deeper in with every thrust. You can feel Ibuki's vagina pulsating around your dick, squeezing and caressing your shaft, kissing and sparring with your bulgy top. "Holy fuck," you mouth to yourself, as Ibuki once more reaches for a handful of your hair, this time grabbing you by the back of the head.

"THAT'S IT!" She cries. "Fuck me good, just like that! I'm all yours! Make me your bitch!!!"

It doesn't take long for Ibuki to spread her legs even wider, placing her inside leg atop the backrest of the couch, allowing you to better dock yourself there. Soon, the wetness of the slaps would be the metronome to the symphony of grunts and growls and gasps coming from your throat and hers.

"How's that feel for you, huh?!" She keeps growling at you in defiance. "Is Ibuki's tighty kitty treating you--"

She never gets to finish her sentence, as you lean onto her and press your lips into hers once more, bringing her into a kiss. She doesn't attempt to keep talking into your mouth, but you can hear the melody of her coos as you smash her cunt with every powerful jab of your cock, your crotches meeting with a loud slap that echoes throughout the room like small fireworks. The fiery musician holds you in place, prolonging the kiss, pressing your body against hers, the studs on her nipples poking into your chest.

Ibuki is as violent with her kisses as she is with her attitude. She won't allow you to get away from that French kiss, instead biting softly into your lower lips, grazing on your skin before letting go of it, only to bring you towards her again for another steamy round of making out, as she resumes moaning into your mouth as you fuck her. When she finally allows you to surface for air, her face is bright red, as she's lit up in more ways than possibly conceivable. One of your hands reaches for her breasts, squeezing one of her tits with gusto, your digits sinking into her firm boob before you lower your head into it, sucking the whole nipple into your mouth, circling the areola with your tongue before nibbling on the pierced nip.

"Oh fuck yes," Mioda gasps, throwing her head back once more as she strokes your hair. "Your mouth feels so good right there... Yeah, eat it... Bite me, fuck me, do whatever the fuck you want to me...! T-This is SO FUCKING GOOD!" She completes, before you pick up the tempo of your dicking, slamming your crotch into hers even more powerfully than before, sheathing your entire cock deep inside her while peppering her tits with kisses, bites and licks.

You lift your head, softly biting into her pierced nipples, pulling the stud up with you before letting it go and watching the soft bounce of her flesh, before your hand cupping her other tit reaches for her face. She playfully licks and grazes on your fingers as you toy with her lips, feeling the vibration of her moans rippling through your hand as she coos into your digits. It almost feels like she's moving on auto-pilot as she looks into your eyes, at the same time your hand moves from her cheek to her neck.

Ibuki lets out a LOUD squeal of delight right before you press your palm into her throat. She gasps, throwing her head back and reaching for the back of your hand. But instead of attempting to remove your hand... She presses it harder around her neck, forcing you to basically choke her while you rock her body with your cock.

"You can... ruin Ibuki... However you want...!" She gasps, casting you a nasty smirk. "Make me your sex toy... Ibuki wants to be your favorite cum sock...!"

There's something about the cloudy stare Mioda is casting you that just makes you want to fuck her until sundawn. You start moving your hips with a wider arc, slamming your crotch into hers with even more power, making sure your cock ventures as deep as possible inside her coochie as you grunt and growl with pleasure. You can feel her throat vibrate as she attempts to mewl, her face growing slightly paler than usual, and yet she keeps smiling at you and pressing your hands into her own throat. "Deeper, please...!" She heaves, her other hand reaching for your face as she mimics your move, sinking her nails into your throat but making no attempt to choke you back, as she just needs something to claw at.

With this new information about the horny rockstar in mind, you forcefully remove your hand from her throat, and you step back for a moment. Grabbing the Ultimate Musician by the back of her legs, you pull her to the center of the couch. "I know exactly how I'm gonna ruin Ibuki, then," you smirk, before forcing her legs up, making her butt point skyward. After admiring the sight of that lube-soaked cunt, so much so that some of that grool is oozing down her sex and coating her asshole, you give her cunt a quick spit before forcing your weight onto Mioda's lithe body, folding her into the cushions as one of your arms docks itself behind her knee joint. Finally, you aim at her pussy, leading your cock to her tight little slit.

She mewls softly when the bulge is pushed into her kitty, and then yelps in delight when your other arm forces her leg upwards as well, as Ibuki is now fully squished between your body and the couch. And then, you get right back into it, ramming her maw with all your might. Her eyelids flutter as she howls, clawing madly at the couch's seats as you can feel your dick venturing the deepest it can inside of her, your swollen tip knocking at her womb's door as you fully sheathe your cudgel inside her. "YES!!!" She screams as you resume the intense fucking, grabbing her by both arms and using them as handles, widely moving your hips back and forth. "RUIN MY TIGHTY KITTY!!!"

The rhythm of wet slaps echoes throughout the small room like a mad drummer banging away at their percussion; you can feel as Ibuki goes from almost totally pale to blushing intensely after being put pretty much upside down for this mating dance. And yet, her mischievous grin is always there, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she pants and whimpers with each jab. One of her hands reaches for your arm, grabbing it fiercely to bring it to her tit. You follow her lead and palm her breast again, squeezing it even harder than before this time, massaging it with plenty of gusto. "JUST LIKE THAT, YES!" Ibuki praises your aggressiveness as you growl and roar back at her. You can feel her sharp nails digging into your forearm as she scratches you with a little more power than necessary, enough to leave a mark but not enough for that little nugget of pleasure to be mistaken for pain.

Your response to that is to pinch her nipple, almost as hard as she dug her nails into your skin. She throws her head back and howls in pleasure, sinking it between the backrest cushions of the couch before she makes an effort to lift her head again and growl at you: "YOU CAN ROCK HARDER THAN THAT!"

You're not one to take a challenge lightly. further pressing Ibuki's body into the couch, you reach for her shoulders with both hands, forcing your crotch into hers so intensely, you start pushing her entire body between the cushions of the couch. And then, you get right back to destroying her pussy, just like she demands, plunging in and out of the mad musician with reckless abandon.

Ibuki's moans evolve into guttural gasps, not unlike the ones she pulled off on stage, the kinds that makes one wonder how she can still speak; she drools and sweats, wetting the cushions as you jackhammer her down between them with your cock at that feral pace. It's almost funny how Ibuki sinks more and more between the cushions the more you pound her, but you're too taken by the smoldering desire of the wicked musician as she reaches for your neck, wrapping her hands around you in somewhat of a hug; intense, feverish lust and an almost desperate need for more in her eyes.

With Ibuki now pretty much hung on your neck, her ass is now pointing right up, and you can go to work even faster. As you pick up the pace of your love-making cadence, Mioda's bawling indulges in a sharp crescendo as she squeals praises and commands for more, her body now almost stuck between the cushions of the couch, already soaked with her sweat... And she's loving every bit of it, as you're giving back to her all the aggressiveness she'd displayed when you first met.

And then she pulls you towards her with all her weight, pretty much forcing your body onto hers. She pulls you into a kiss -- a messy, sweaty soul kiss, coated with slobber and bliss; she growls rabidly into your mouth and sinks her fingers in your neck and scalp as you feel her chest billow as she breathes hard and deeply, her nipples' piercings poking into your chest.

But even more incredible is how she forces you to stop hammering away at her cunt, and still she works your meat like no other pussy has before. Her toned muscles contract and release, squeeze and caress, all while she's moving on her own to get fucked by you, gyrating her hips while kissing you, making sure you can enjoy the most out of her kitty even when you're awkwardly connected to her body . You can feel the lubes oozing out of her cunt, coating your balls, your legs, the couch; you can smell the lust and the pheromones taking over the otherwise gentle perfume on her body.

When that kiss comes apart, she huffs and stares into your eyes, her lecherousness bare. "I'm almost there... Look at how wet my kitty-cat is... But...!" She mewls, but never quite finishes her thought, before letting out a shaky whimper and allowing a roguish smile to cross her face.

"What is it?" You heave back at her.

"Ibuki needs to cum... So, so bad...!" She whimpers. "Let me show you how..." And then, she attempts to push away from the hole she's found herself into. There's little time to admire the peculiarity of the situation, so you pull your body up, dragging Mioda out of the gap between the cushions as she's still hung to you like a black and white sloth.

Her arms seemed as wobbly as her legs when she flipped over, as soon as you put her back on the couch, and crawled over to the edge of the couch, supporting her upper body on the armrest. Bringing her outside hand to her pussy, she coats her palm with her own lubes, looking back at you and giving you quite the visual show as she shakes her butt while licking her own grool from some of her fingers... But not all.

Her digits still glisten with the semi-opaque thickness of her juices as she brings them to her ass, spreading her butt cheeks with the same hand she spreads the rest of the lubes over her puckered little rear entrance, even though it was already coated with those same fluids given how moist her pussy was. "You're gonna fuck Ibuki in the ass next," she smirks; "that's how you're gonna make Ibuki really have it!"

You stare at her buttocks longly, wondering how you could be so lucky, while her asshole winks at you, invitingly and hypnotically. "Hell yeah," you grin, approaching her and putting her hindquarters in the perfect position to give her what she wants.

"Quick! Put it in, put it in! Don't make me waaaaait!" She begs in a shriek, as you grope Ibuki's other cheek with one hand, further spreading her rear end and exposing her back door, while the other hand grips your cock by the root, allowing you to further spread all that lube and pre all over it as you brush the swollen bulge atop your shaft over it. "Is it in already?!" She complains, right before you press the tip against her anus, slowly forcing your way in. Her bitching turns to groaning as her puckered ring gets stretched by your dick, slowly but surely...

Until the tip is pretty much swallowed in by her anus! "FUCK!" the both of you squeal in unison -- her, because of the intense pleasure coursing through her body as she's firing at all cylinders and raring to be pegged; you, because of how fucking tight she is! "It's innnnn!" She celebrates, stating the obvious.

You groan and wince as you start pushing yourself into her backdoor further. Your cock is already getting sensitive, and her asshole is magnitudes tighter than her cunt. No amount of lubrication could prepare you for how her puckered hole is squeezing your dick. And yet, she's enjoying every little inch of you that slides inside of her, a long-winded drawl escaping her lungs.

When your crotch finally finds her ass and the both of you realize you can't go any further, Ibuki mewls and looks back at you seductively. "Ibuki needs you to rearrange her insides real hard, so the next happy fella can have fun jigsawing it-- WHOAH!" You interrupt her train of thought by wrapping your hand around her hair and tugging on it real hard, pulling her head back and making her purr and snarl in delight.

"If Ibuki wants to be ruined," you roar, before pulling back and hearing her hum in bliss; "then Ibuki's gonna GET fucking ruined!"

And just like that, you force your way back in, pushing your cock inside her anus once more. Unlike her cunt, it doesn't slide in with ease as you power forward, until you're once again buried to the hilt deep inside her anus. Ibuki lets out a deafening scream, like a braying beast robbed of all senses... Before a wicked squeal of delight follows: "HARDER!"

As her asshole begins to accommodate itself to the presence of your manhood, you start pulling out and powering back in harder, faster, more forcefully, pulling her hair and sinking your fingertips into that firm, toned derriere, groping and spreading her cheeks, watching with enthusiasm as her asshole swallows your dick, only for you to draw it out of her, allowing it to feast on it once more.

"YESYESYES! IBUKI NEEDED TO TAKE IT IN THE ASS!!!" She bawls out hoarsely, her moans sounding like a feral animal's growl as she gasps.

"RUIN MY ASSHOLE! MAKE ME FORGET WHO I AAAAAMMMMM!!!"

You're more than willing to provide that to your naughty idol, as you pick up the tempo of your railing, the cacophony of skin slaps joining the wild brays coming from the rockstar. The more you pull on her hair, the harder you pound her asshole, the more she seems to enjoy it; her arms start to give out on her as she gasps deliriously, almost to a point where the only thing holding her up is the way you hold her by the hair.

With a harder tug on her hair, you force her to get up, eliciting another gasp from her. You then pull her towards your body, holding her lithe form against yours with your arm as you let go of her hair and once more palm her nec, docking your head on her shoulder and attacking her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

And then, once more, she brings her hand up to yours. She doesn't have the strength to press your palm into her neck, but the message is clear, albeit gravelly...

And then it clicks on you. Maybe Ibuki is that much of a chatterbox because she's yearning for someone to choke her into submission -- the way she pressed your hand against her neck earlier was the first sign of it, and her defenselessness was hot as sin.

Further pressing her body against yours, you squeeze her neck with all the power you have. Mioda gasps, choking for a moment, as a weak smile forms on her face. You can feel her drool seeping between your knuckles, as it runs down her face and neck, while her entire body is shaken by how vigorously you rail her asshole. Her moans have completely vanished, giving way to her deep attempts at inhaling. You can feel her whole frame vibrate, shake, struggle and give in to lust all at once as she claws at the back of your hand and the couch's armrest.

"D-DON'T... STOP...!" She commands, before you even have a moment to rethink your decision, even if you aren't even thinking about it. You're too busy enjoying the way her anus squeezes your cock... Almost as much as you're enjoying the fact your rockstar idol is a kinky anal whore who loves to be abused. "IBUKI'S... GONNA...!"

"You're gonna cum with my cock in your ass?" You growl at her, making her entire body shiver for a moment. Maybe it was the intense pleasure, maybe it was your voice. Ibuki just nods, trying to hum positively; the sound doesn't come out, though you can feel her throat vibrate. That only serves as more encouragement for you to go hard on her. You can feel her butt rippling as you smash it with your crotch every time your cock dives into her back cavern again; Ibuki starts moaning and gasping harder, to the point you can hear the squeaks escaping her throat in spite of how hard you're choking her.

Her body starts spasming, not just reacting to your pounding, but with violent twitches, as she's about to orgasm ferociously for, at the very least, the second time in the night, albeit it's hard to remember she's going through a sex marathon given how full of energy she always is. Her eyes roll back as her smile is gone, giving way to a broken expression of someone completely taken by lust. Her struggle to scream her pleasure defeats your palm as visceral growls escape her throat while she claws violently at the couch, her nails sinking into the back of your hand to the point you're positive it'll leave a mark for many days.

As you let go of her throat a bit, she immediately SCREAMS in absolute, unadulterated bliss, as her body trembles powerfully once more. Her muscles contract all at once in a powerful orgasm the likes of which you've never seen before, and yet you continue to pound into that firm, juicy ass.

And then, Ibuki gives out the loudest shriek you've heard from any person in a failed attempt to scream some word and producing nothing but a long wail of lust, like an animal stripped of all senses. Her whole body cramps up, squeezing your cock inside of her anus so hard you feel your manhood trapped inside her, before a VIOLENT gush of thick female ejaculation sprays out of her pussy and coats your legs and the couch!

You hold her closer to you as her body shivers vigorously, and more, smaller sprays of female cum are sent all over the place, your hand abandoning her throat to once again palm her tits. You can feel her heart racing, her blood pumping, the warmth coming back to her upper body after being asphyxiated for so long.

Until, finally, the shaking stops. The deafening howls of her orgasm start giving way to a softer gasping as she pants helplessly. And you just hold her close to you, allowing her that moment. Cute, although not wholesome enough to make you forget about how far off the deep end the Ultimate Musician is.

When you finally let go of her body, she immediately drops, almost unable to stop her collapse on the armrest of the couch. She's completely spent, wasted, broken. And yet... She manages to break into a giggle fit as her whole body billows with her deep breaths. "That's it..." She mutters under her breath; "I knew you could... Ruin Ibuki's tight holes..."

You can still feel as her whole body contracts and relaxes around your cock, and it's almost like it's giving it a congratulatory massage before you start pulling out of her once more. Her body stiffens up again, as another wave of pleasure washes over the musician, before your whole manhood escapes her butthole with a wet pop.

You step back to admire your work of art -- a collapsed rockstar, drowning in her own lust, as her ejaculation has painted the whole couch. "Looks like they're gonna change more than just the bed sheets," you joke, before she makes an effort to turn around... And that nasty smirk is plastered on her face once again.

"Yeah, but... We're not done here yet," she purrs, admiring the unadulterated confusion etched on your face. "You made Ibuki cum... But Ibuki hasn't made you cum yet. And you're not leaving this room before feeling me with a nice big load of nut!"

It's scary how much energy Ibuki had within herself for sex. You watch as she drops from the couch onto her knees, inching her way towards you and then grabbing the root of your cock and giving it a soft stroke, which is enough to send shockwaves up your body.

"Let me clean you up real quick..." She murmurs, staring up at you with her big pink eyes that almost make her look innocent, before she puts her tongue out and brushes the inside of your leg with it, lapping up the cum she sprayed there into her mouth. She doesn't give you a chance to watch her swallow it before she does the same to the other leg, swallowing that load as well, before she makes her way up to your balls, planting kisses on the sack before doing the same to the shaft, pecking each inch of your meat before getting to the bulge.

And then, she dives right in. Not unlike her pussy, she basically swallows your cock almost whole, brushing her tongue over the pulsating veins and softly, playfully grazing on the bulge before reeling back with a pop and chuckling as she watches you shiver. "Ibuki sucks, doesn't she?!" Mioda jokes, before her mouth opens again and she brings your dick right back in, only to do the same thing again, throwing her head back after experiencing the full length of your dick, finishing it with another wet pop. "I have no fucking idea how you haven't nutted yet. They usually fill my ass up, but you got one hell of a rod!"

"So you enjoy it when people cum IN you?" You look down at her as she brings your cock into her mouth again, your hand reaching for her hair as your digits stroke her dual-colored strands. She hums positively... Before reeling back again.

"It's the best part of my night!"

"Then open up wide," you command; "and let me do the rest."

Ibuki hums curiously before playfully tracing the shape of your cock's bulgewith her tongue, while your hand moves from her hair to her hair band, your palms enveloping the horn-shaped appendages around which some of Ibuki's hair is tied around. And then, without warning, you yank those horns, bringing Ibuki's whole head towards your crotch! Your dick sinks into her mouth and goes all the way down her throat, making Ibuki gasp and immediately choke on the bulge as her nose is pressed against your groin!

You hold her there by some seconds, admiring how the sudden silence is only broken by the noises coming from her throat as she retches, gasping for air again. Her trachea contracts and expands as it tries desperately to work, and you can feel her insides working your manhood again.

When you finally let go of her horns, her head reels back violently as she gasps before she stares up at you wide eyed. "So, uh..." She starts, before a brief coughing fit and a scoff. "Can you do that again, but, like... A LOT?"

You won't even grace her with words: as you still grip her 'horns' tightly, you pull her head towards your crotch once again, sinking the entirety of your meat down her throat. This time, she's more prepared, but it doesn't stop her from gagging violently on your cock. Except this time, she playfully rubs her nose on your groin, showing you her appreciation.

Using her headband as a handlebar, you then begin to push and pull her face towards then away from your crotch, repeatedly and with a malicious rhythm, as you begin to fuck her face. You can feel her lips firmly pressed around your shaft as she applies an unreal amount of pressure, your dick grinding against her tongue and her palate before meeting the back of her throat again. Ibuki presses her eyes closed as she chokes and gags violently every time you jab her trachea with your cock, and yet she wraps your legs with her arms, in a clear signal she wants more.

"How's THAT mic for you?!" You growl, making an effort to project your hips forward everytime you pull her face towards your groin, jamming your manhood into her mouth fiercely, watching as Ibuki convulses, her chest spasming as she fights for air at the same time she almost begs for more as she presses her arms around your legs even harder and puts even more pressure on your sex, clearly not wanting you to stop screwing her face!

All that sensitivity starts coming back to you as you begin to struggle keeping up. Ibuki's mouth is nowhere as tight as her anus, but its warmth and unexpected delicateness as she brushes her tongue across your shaft on your way out, and then allows you to brush your bulge into her palate and violate the back of her throat on your way in are a delight on their own.

You can feel that tingling sensation building up in your balls, as the release she longs for is coming to you in a hurry. "I'm about to cum...!" You alert her, and she presses your legs harder, gladly choking on your cock and waiting for her reward...

"FUUUUUCK!" You wail, throwing your head back as that sweet release finally happens. Goosebumps erupt all over your body as that esoteric snap robs you of your senses for a second; your mind goes blank for a second, and you start feeling that delightful discharge escaping your cock.

Ibuki gasps loudly and chokes violently as you start dumping fresh jizz down her throat, throwing back your head and pulling her towards you as tightly as you can, while her nose is still squished against your waist, as you keep holding on to her handlebars, your entire body shivering for a short moment. With what's left of your consciousness during your petit-mort, you can feel your cum pooling between Ibuki's cheeks, but most of it has disappeared down her throat. She keeps gagging, retching and coughing as your bulge keeps jamming her throat, to the point she coughs some of your spunk through her nose.

Finally, after your powerful delivery of warm semen, you feel like there's no more than puny drips still stuck inside your shaft. That's when your hands finally give out and release Ibuki's horns. She finally lets go of your legs as well, slowly pulling back and milking your dick for those last drops of seed, making you shiver where you stand and growl in delight once more.

you take a couple of steps back and shake your head, allowing your senses to come back to you. As for Ibuki, the mad rockstar lowers her head and coughs a bit, still with her mouth closed and her cheeks puffed out.

You drop to your knees as your legs finally give out on you, and you raise your head to look at your deranged lover. She takes some moments to look back to you, but you can see her enjoying the savoriness of your spunk, swishing it around her mouth before she starts swallowing it all down, while her chest is still spasming as she coughs softly.

And then, finally, she raises her head to see you. That hardcore sex session has broken Ibuki completely, as her face is a mess of runny mascara, sweat and cum. And for some reason, the smile plastered on her face lets you know she wouldn't have it any other way. She brings her hand to her throat, massaging it a bit and offering you a strained chuckle. "They... usually last way less than... you just did, boyo," she celebrates. "I... doubt I'll meet someone who wrecks someone as well as you did."

And then you remember where you are, and the kind of situation you're in, as the voice of the dude that talked to you in the waiting room echoes in your mind again. "So this is why they wanted me to save some of you for them..." You muse out loud. "And I'm... j-just the second?!"

Ibuki lifts her head again, staring at you with a roguish grin before dropping to her fours and inching her way towards you, on clearly shaky legs and arms. She then grabs a handful of your hair, albeit a bit weakly, and snickers. "You should see Ibuki when you're one of the last ones," she drawls before pressing her lips into yours once more, copping another kiss from you. Her face is sticky with all the sweat, dried spit and jizz, but her lips still taste like heaven.

And then, just as you open your mouth to allow your tongue to dance with hers again...

"Ready for the next one, Mioda?"

"WHOA, SHIT!!!" Your heart misses a bit as you jump back with the scare. The voice coming from the door belongs to the same stagehand that ushered you in, as their head is peeking into the makeshift bedroom. They're wearing shades, but it's not like they can't see what's going on inside.

"Leeeeet meeeee seeeee..." Ibuki playfully taps her temple, swinging her head like a pendulum from side to side. "I'm good to go, but the bed sheets need changed! And the cushion too! Y'all brought the spare cushions, didn't you?"

"We gotchu, star," the stagehand makes a quick salute before vanishing behind the door again. Before the door closes, you can hear their voice again calling out to the crew outside: "10 minutes for the next one!"

"The fuck--?" You ask yourself... before you watch Ibuki spring back to her feet with renewed energy, almost as if absolutely nothing had happened. No wobbly legs, no strained voice, no nothing.

She offers you her hand to help you get up, and as you take her hand, she pulls you up almost effortlessly. "Whoop!" She yelps, taking a step back, smiling brightly at you. "Ibuki's SO HAPPY to have met you! Make sure to grab your gifts with the guys outside! They're awesome, aren't they?! But wait! Ibuki can give you your first gift right now!"

"What the...?!" You stare at her, flabbergasted, while she skips to the table and picks something up from behind the deactivated TV. When she comes back to you, she has a picture of hers, completely nude, and a pen.

Pressing the picture against your chest with one hand, she uses the pen to sign the picture, effectively giving you her autograph. She then playfully places the signed picture on your still hard cock, lifting your head when you look down at it and placing another peck on your lips. "I hope you become a Super Duper VIP again!"

And just like that, she skips back to the back room where she first emerged from -- her shower. And you're left to get dressed again, after the crazy experience you've just been through.

Picking up the picture she left on your (now withering) cock, you take your time to process everything... And smirk to yourself. "Hell yeah I'mma be a Super Duper again!"


End file.
